Alone Together
by carpediem1992
Summary: AJ has been dating Daniel Bryan for the past year and couldn't be happier. If only she didn't have to deal with his roommate Phil Brooks who drove her crazy. What happens when she gets stuck with him on a deserted island?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**- AJ has been dating Daniel Bryan for the past year and couldn't be happier. If only she didn't have to deal with his roommate Phil Brooks who drove her crazy. What happens when she gets stuck with him on a deserted island?

AJ was sitting on her boyfriend's couch in his living room while watching a movie. She was snuggled against him with her head rested on his shoulder and his arms wrapped around her. She had been dating Daniel for over a year and she could honestly say that she loved him. He was sweet, caring, and always treated her well.

She had her own apartment with two roommates who were also her best friends but she spent most of her time at Daniel's place. Occasionally he would stay the night at her place.

They heard the front door open and close.  
"You're here AGAIN?"

She looked up to see Daniel's roommate Phil Brooks and rolled her eyes. She couldn't stand him. He was always so arrogant and rude and to say they didn't get along was an understatement. She didn't understand how Daniel could be roommates and best friends with him. They were complete opposites. Thank goodness he spent a lot of time away from the apartment and she didn't have to deal with him.

"Good afternoon to you too asshole." She watched as he grabbed a Pepsi from the refrigerator.

"Don't you ever go home? Is it that your roommates are sick of you? I got to say, I wouldn't blame them."

Daniel rolled his eyes at their usual bickering. Those two could never be in a room together without wanting to rip each other's heads off. He'd learned to ignore them and stop trying to get them to play nice with each other.

"I can come over here anytime I want and if you don't like it then you can leave. Oh wait that's right…you can't afford your own place because you're unemployed and no one wants to hire your ass."

It had been months since he lost his job and she didn't understand why Daniel didn't just throw his ass on the street if he couldn't pay his half of the rent.

He glared at her and hovered over her. She stood up and looked him in the eyes to show him that she wasn't intimidated by him. "You're a bitch you know that?"

"Takes one to know one. Now Fuck off."

"Whatever." he muttered and stormed off to his room.

"Why can you two never get along?" Daniel asked when Phil was gone.

"Because he's a conceited annoying dick. I don't know how you're friends with him."

"He's really not that bad if you give him a chance."  
She looked at him like he was crazy.

"I rather not discuss the asshole." she sat down on his lap and kissed him lightly. "I'd rather be doing something else." she pulled his lips to hers and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"We shouldn't do this with Phil here."

"Who cares what he thinks." She grabbed his hands and placed them on her breasts, encouraging him to take it further.

He pulled his hands back. "AJ I really don't feel comfortable doing this with Phil in the other room." He glanced apprehensively towards Phil's closed door.

She sighed and straightened out her clothes. He could be such a prude sometimes and it drove her crazy. "Fine." she grabbed her phone off of the table by the couch and got up to leave.

He grabbed her hand. "Wait please don't go. I'm sorry…can you please spend the night?"  
She couldn't ever deny him anything. "Okay." She smiled and gave him a light kiss on the lips.

Phil sat in his room trying to sleep but the laughter coming from Daniel's room was keeping him awake. He shoved his head under his pillow trying to block out the sound but it wasn't working.

He would go and tell them to shut up but he really didn't feel like getting into it with AJ again. He tried to spend all the time he could away from the apartment because she always seemed to be there. The worst part was that once he came home and could hear them having sex from his room. That was something he could have lived without.

She just always had to be around and they had to be so lovey dovey. It made him nauseous. Finally the noise from the other room died down and he fell to sleep hoping AJ would be gone before he woke up.

* * *

Phil rubbed his eyes sleepily as he walked into the kitchen. He froze when he saw AJ grabbing a box of cereal from the cabinet. She was wearing one of Daniel's plaid shirts that went to her mid thigh and it was riding up as she stretched and stood on her tip toes to reach the box. He couldn't help but watch her with an appreciative eye before shaking his head.

"Seriously do you EVER leave?"

She jumped not expecting to hear his voice. "Shit you scared me."

He just smirked at her. "Is Daniel here?"

"No he went to work."

"Then why are you still here?"

She decided to ignore him and poured cereal into a bowl. She grabbed a banana and a knife and started chopping it into pieces and putting it into the bowl.

He grabbed the box when she was done. "Hey you finished my cereal." he complained when he saw the box empty.

"Oh well, I got to it first."

"What am I supposed to eat now?"

"Cook something."

He laughed.

"Oh yeah that's right. You can't cook to save your ass."

His smiled turned into a scowl. "I can cook. I just don't feel like it."

"Well it's not my fault you're lazy." She looked over her shoulder. She wasn't paying attention to the knife in her hand and she accidentally cut her finger.

"Shit." she cursed and dropped her knife. She grabbed her bleeding finger in pain.

Phil was by her in an instant and he took her hand into his. "Are you okay?"

She felt a jolt of electricity when his hand touched hers and she quickly pulled it away. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? That looks pretty deep." He grabbed her hand again and looked at her cut.

"I said I'm fine!" she snapped as she felt the same jolt of electricity at his touch.

He dropped her hand "I was just trying to help." he replied angrily.

"I don't need your help. This is your fault anyway."

"How is this my fault?!"

"You distracted me."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Well excuse me for trying to be nice to you."

"Just take your stupid cereal." she gave him the bowl. "I'm leaving."

"Finally!"

She gave him her middle finger before going to Daniel's room to get dressed.

**A/N: Not sure if this is any good because I'm not that great of a writer. Let me know what you think and if I should continue**


	2. Chapter 2

Phil pulled off his shirt to get ready to take a shower when he heard the doorbell ring. He opened the door to see AJ on the other side. It had only been 10 minutes since she left.

"Back so soon? Finally decided that you couldn't resist me?"

She rolled her eyes. "You wish." Her eyes traveled over his chest when she noticed he was shirtless. She couldn't help but stare before turning away.

"I know you can't resist me…I mean who can." He took a step forward " I can make your fantasies come true."

Her eyes widened and she took a step backwards.

"I'm joking AJ. Relax!" he chuckled

She laughed nervously and tried to look anywhere but at him.

"Seriously though you're not even my type."

"Since when do you have a "type". I thought you just bang any girl who's stupid enough to be interested in you."

"A guy's got to have standards and you definitely don't meet mine."

"Why because I don't open my legs for any guy who says a few nice words to me?"

"Why did you come back anyway?" he ignored her comment

"I can't find my car keys. I think I might have left them in Daniel's room." He followed her and watched as she searched through Daniel's room but couldn't find anything.

"Don't you have a spare?"

"At my apartment."

He grabbed a shirt from his room. "Come on I'll drive you to your apartment to get your spare."

She looked at him surprised that he had offered.

"Umm ok…thanks."

She heard the phone start to ring. Phil looked at the caller ID, rolled his eyes and walked away from the phone.

"Are you going to answer that?"

"Nope."

"Phil?" She heard a female voice coming from the answering machine. "Saturday night was incredible. I never wanted us to leave my bedroom. Why aren't you answering my calls? I…" Phil pressed the button on the machine to turn it off. AJ was looking at him with a disgusted look on her face. "What? She keeps calling me. You would think that me not answering her or calling her back would give her the message. I made it clear to her that it was a no strings attached deal."

Whether AJ believed him or not, he never tricked anyone into his bed. He was always up front about not looking for a commitment.

She shook her head. "You're disgusting."

"Why? Because I enjoy having freedom? Why would I tie myself down to one girl for the rest of my life? Where's the fun in that?"

"You're going to die old and alone."

"And you're going to become a crazy cat lady."

She glared at him. "Forget the ride. I'll catch a cab. I can't stand to be around your ass for another second."

"Fine do whatever the hell you want!"

She slammed the front door behind her and went outside to look for a cab. She dug through her purse and noticed she forgot her wallet. Oh well she would pay the cab driver when she got to her apartment. She held out her hand and a yellow cab pulled up to the curve. The cab driver held out his hand expecting some money.

"Uhh…I have some money at home."

"I need a down payment Ma'am. How can I be certain you'll pay me when we get there?"

"I forgot my wallet but I promise I'll pay you."

"I'm sorry Ma'am."

She sighed and got out of the cab. Great now what? She could go back upstairs and ask Phil for that ride but her pride didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

Oh well guess she was walking.

She felt a few drops of rain before it started full on pouring. "Shit!" this just wasn't her day. She was shivering from the cold but she walked on miserably. She heard a honk and looked at the street to see a familiar black car that she knew Phil drove.

The window rolled down and she saw his face. "Get in the car!" he yelled over the pouring rain.

She got in and shivered in her seat.

Phil looked at her and grimaced.

"What?"

"You're wetting my car."

"You're the one that told me to get in asshole!" she grabbed the door to get out.

"Wait!" He locked the doors and turned up the heat. "I'm sorry."

She stared at him for a second before putting on her seatbelt.

"What happened to the cab?"

"I forgot my wallet."

"You can't seem to find anything today can you?" He revved his engine before taking off.

She held onto the door of his car while holding her breath the whole ride to her apartment. He broke every speed limit and traffic rule. She honestly thought she was going to die 10 times during the ride .

"Will you slow down!"

He looked at her and smirked.

"And keep your eyes on the road!"

He stepped on the accelerator and swerved the car purposely causing her to scream.

"Phil! Stop it or I'm going to kick your ass later!"

He laughed. "I'd love to see you try."

She couldn't be happier when they finally reached her apartment. The rain had finally died down.

"Got caught in the rain?" her roommates Kaitlyn and Layla asked her when she walked in.

"Yea."

She changed into dry clothes, found her wallet and her spare key.

"Where are you going?" Layla asked her when she saw her walking towards the door.

"To get my car."

"What do you mean to get your car?"

"I lost my key so I had to leave it at Daniel's while I got my spare."

"Oh so you took a cab here."

"Actually no…Phil drove me. He's waiting in his car to drive me back."

"Phil, Daniel's hot roommate?" Layla asked.

AJ made a face

"Oh come on AJ. You have to admit he's really hot."

"I'm dating Daniel."

"So…That doesn't mean you don't have eyes." Kaitlyn chimed in.

"What is with you two?" she rolled her eyes. "Ok so he is a little hot but that's overshadowed by his assholeness."

"I really don't understand why you hate him so much. He seemed nice." Kaitlyn had met him when Daniel dragged them all off to some sports game one time.

"Not to me he isn't"

"Well he WAS nice enough to drive you here…"

"Well he…" she couldn't deny that. He could have let her walk instead. "I gotta go…He's waiting."

She left before they could continue the conversation on Phil.

"Did you find it?" Phil asked when she got back in the car.

"Mhm." She got nervous again as he sped out of the parking lot.

"Phil can you please slow down?"

"Oh come on AJ lighten up." he looked at her and saw that she was gripping her seat tightly and she was pale. He sighed and slowed to a speed that while still breaking the speed limit, didn't cause her to feel like she was going to die at any second. He stopped the car in front of hers. He was shocked and froze when she leaned over and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you for the ride."

He sat stiff for a few seconds but then relaxed and wrapped his arms around her. They stayed in that position for a while until they were interrupted by a car honking at them.

"Don't stop in the middle of the road!" a guy yelled at them as he drove by.

The honking had startled them both and they had pulled away quickly. AJ could feel her cheeks growing hot. Phil cleared his throat and tried to ease the awkward tension. "Soo…I'll see you later…"

"Yea…Thanks for the ride again."

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. They make me want to continue **


	3. Chapter 3

Phil got to his apartment door and was about to stick his key into the lock when the door opened and Daniel stepped out.

"Hey man what's up?" Phil asked. He could tell something was wrong by the look on Daniel's face

Daniel just looked at him and slammed the door angrily behind him.

"Oookay what's his problem?"

He walked into the apartment to see the familiar brunette in the kitchen.

"What's got Daniel so angry?"

"I don't want to talk about it!" she snapped

"You don't have to be a bitch." he scowled

His anger dissipated when she turned around and he saw that she was crying. "What happened?"

"We just got in an argument." she wiped away her tears, not wanting him to see her cry.

"About what?"

"That's none of your business. Don't act like you actually give a shit about me and Daniel. You would be happier if we break up because I wouldn't be around here anymore."

"That's not true. We fight all the time but….I would actually kind of miss you." he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

She stared at him for a second, not expecting him to say that. She immediately felt bad about snapping at him.

"We just got in an argument over his job. Sometimes it feels like he always puts it in front of our relationship. If it comes down to me or his job he'll always leave me hanging to go do something for his job. I get that it's important but sometimes I feel like he doesn't even care about how I feel about it. He just yelled at me and told me I was being selfish…who knows maybe I AM being selfish…"

"No you're not. Daniel needs to open his eyes and see what he has right in front of him."

Did he just say something nice about her? He was staring at her intently and looked like he was about to say something but then he looked away from her.

"You guys will work things out…you always do."

* * *

Phil had been right. Daniel had come over to her apartment the next day and he had apologized. It didn't take long for her to accept his apology and they ended up making love in her room.

"How does a trip to the Bahamas sound?" Daniel asked her.

She was snuggled into his chest.

"Are you serious!?" she sat up.

"Yea…I think it would be nice to get away from everything."

"For how long?"

"A week."

"That would be amazing! When do we leave?"

"Well Phil said he could get us a private jet to ride next week and…"

"Wait….Phil's going with us?"

"Does that bother you?"

"I thought it was going to be just us."

"Phil has a friend that's going to let us use his private jet."

"And he's alright with me coming?"

"Well I haven't asked him yet….but I'm sure he won't mind. He'll go do his own thing and we'll go do ours. I already told Phil I would go and I don't want to go a week without seeing you. Please come."

"How could I turn down spending a week alone with you."

* * *

AJ dragged her luggage towards the plane waiting for her. It was so heavy she couldn't even lift it. Getting it out of her car was a challenge. Maybe she'd over packed…

Phil watched her and laughed. "Need a little help there?"

"No thank you."

He rolled his eyes. "Are you really too proud to ask for help when you clearly need it?"

"I can get it to the plane by myself."

"Yeah AJ we really don't have 5 hours." He picked up her luggage without asking her again. "Geez we're gone for a week not a year."

She followed him onto the plane. "Wow this is nice."

"Yup…it pays to be friends with rich people."

"Where's Daniel?" She looked around the plane expecting him to be inside since she didn't see him outside

"He said he had to run to his job real quick to do some stuff before he leaves."

"Oh….ok." Her phone rang and she looked at her called ID to see Daniel's name. "Sweetie where are you?"

"Uhhh….about that…AJ I'm really sorry…."

That couldn't be good. That was usually how he started a conversation when he was going to ditch her for work.

"You aren't coming are you?"

"I'm coming…just not today. I have to get some last minute work done but you and AJ go ahead and I'll fly over there in a couple of days."

"Daniel the only reason I'm coming on this trip is to be with you."

"And you will…Just go relax for a bit."

"By myself on an Island I don't know?"

"You'll have Phil…"

"I don't want to have Phil I want you!"

Phil flashed her a hurt look before going back to what he was doing.

"Daniel you always do this. You promised this would be a week away from your work."

"I know sweetheart and I promise I'll make it up to you when I get there."

She sighed. "Okay whatever. I'll see you in a couple of days." she didn't feel like getting in another argument.

"I'll call you later okay? You and Phil try not to kill each other."

"Okay… and no promises there." she laughed.

"I love you."

"….I love you too." No matter how much they argued she still did love him.

"Bye."

"Bye."

"What's taking your boyfriend so long? I could be in the Bahamian sun right now."

"He's going to meet us there in a couple of days."

"Really why?"

"Why do you think?"

"His job again?"

"Yup"

"Looks like I'm stuck with you then huh?" he joked.

"Yeah…You don't have to worry about that. You go do what you want and just let me be."

He scowled at her. Clearly she was in a bad mood because of Daniel.

They both took their seats and put on their seatbelts as the plane took off.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the short chapter. Kind of a filler**


	4. Chapter 4

AJ slept silently in her seat with her Ipod headphones in her ears. She had put her headphones on as soon as they took off because she wasn't in the mood to talk to Phil.

Phil watched her sleep for a while before he started drifting off too.

AJ was jolted awake by the plane jolting. She took off her headphones and looked out the window. It was storming and a loud crack of thunder filled the air.

She saw the seatbelt light come on as the plane started hitting turbulence.

"Phil." she nudged him awake.

"What are we there already?" he looked around sleepily.

"No we're in a storm and the seatbelt light came on."

They both fastened their seatbelts and the plane started to shake violently.

"I don't like this." AJ said, gripping his shoulder.

"It's just a little turbulence, relax."

The plane jolted again and she dug her fingernails into his arm.. She screamed when the plane momentarily lost altitude. The plane started losing altitude again and she grabbed his hand.

"It's going to be okay." he unconsciously squeezed her hand.

The cabin lost pressure and breathing masks started popping out.

"Oh my god we're going to die!"

"No we're not." He tried to stay calm. "Just put on your mask." He placed the mask over his face and turned to her. She just sat wide eyed and shaking in her seat mumbling that they were going to die.

He grabbed her mask and put it on for her. He closed his eyes shut and held on to her hand tightly as they continued to fall from the sky. It wasn't long before he felt the plane crash into the water and he knew there wasn't much time before they would sink and the water pressure would make the windows cave in.

He threw off his breathing mask and seatbelt. "Come on we have to get out of here!"

He started to move but he saw that she was still in her seat. "AJ come on!"

She just sat there shaking. "AJ if we don't get out of here we're going to drown!"

She could hear him and knew what he was saying but she was in shock and couldn't get her body to move.

He saw that she wasn't going to move so he unbuckled her, took off her mask and started pulling her towards the emergency exit. He struggled to get to the front of the plane because the tail of the plane was starting to sink and the plane was tipping.

"Shit AJ! You need to move!" He wouldn't be able to get to the exit if he had to carry her. She finally snapped out of it and started moving.

They heard glass break as water starting pouring in from the back windows. They made it to the front of the plane with some struggle. Phil pushed the cockpit door open. He froze when he saw the pilot. The glass from the window had broken and a piece had lodged in his throat.

He grabbed the radio "Hello? Is anyone out there? My name is Phil Brooks and our plane crashed into the water." He yelled into the microphone but all he heard in response was static. "Shit!" he cursed and gave up.

"Phil!" He heard AJ's panicked voice. He turned around to see the water was almost to them and was rising quickly.

The plane gave a sudden lurch backwards and AJ lost her footing and started to fall backwards into the water.

She screamed but Phil grabbed her hand and pulled her in front of him. He stayed behind her until they reached the emergency exit. She pulled on the lever but couldn't get the door open.

"Move! Let me do it!" The water was now at their waist as he pushed against the door and tried to get it open but it wouldn't budge.

"Fuck!" he slammed repeatedly into the door to try to open it. He slammed into it one final time with all of his strength and the door burst open just as the plane was about to completely sink to the bottom.

Phil dove into the water, happy to finally be out of the plane that he was afraid would become his grave. He watched as the rest of the plane sank and that's when he noticed that AJ wasn't next to him.

"AJ?" he turned in all directions and she was nowhere in sight. "AJ!" he screamed. Oh god she was right behind him. Where did she go?

He held his breath and dove under water, trying to find her but couldn't see anything. He came back up for air, panic overtaking him. He took a deep breath and went back down.

* * *

AJ felt herself being pulled further and further down into the ocean. Her foot got caught on one of their luggage's and it was pulling her down. She tried to shake her foot free but it wasn't working. She gave her foot a strong tug and it got free and started swimming towards the surface or at least what she thought was the surface. It was so dark and she had no idea where she was going.

She swam and swam but she didn't feel like she was getting anywhere near the surface and she knew she wouldn't be able to hold her breath much longer. She was going to die down here and she was never going to see her family, her friends or Daniel ever again.

What about Phil? What was going to happen to him? He was going to be all alone. Would he get rescued or would he die out there like her? For some reason the thought of his lifeless body floating off somewhere in the ocean was a thought she couldn't bear.

Her lungs were burning and she was about to lose consciousness when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and start pulling her through the water.

She was coughing and gasping for air when she reached the surface.

"Shhh you're okay now." Phil patted her back soothingly as she clung to him while catching her breath.

"Thank you." she said into his neck, her breath sending shivers down his spine. "Thank you for saving my life and not leaving me in the plane. You could have just saved your own ass but you risked your life for me."

"I could never do that AJ. You don't know how scared I was when I came out of the plane and you weren't there when I thought you were right behind me."

She pulled him closer in a thankful hug. He held her close before he pulled away suddenly. "Daniel would kill me if I didn't bring you back alive."

She frowned. Was that the only reason he saved her? "Now what?"

"I guess we wait. Maybe someone heard my call on the radio. They're bound to come looking for us eventually."

"So what do we do until then? Just float out here and starve to death?"

"I don't know AJ!" he yelled. He didn't mean to yell at her but he was getting frustrated because he wished he could do something to help them but he had no idea what to do.

"God why did I have to get stuck here with you of all people! This is all your fault. It was your idea to ride the stupid private jet!"

"I didn't invite you on this trip! It was supposed to be just me and Daniel but of course you have him wrapped around your little finger and you got him to bring you along. You wish he was here instead of me don't you? Well he's not so get the F**k over it and deal with it!"

AJ's face turned red with anger.

"You're such a…"

"Look!" Phil interrupted her. He was pointing to something behind her.

"What!?" She snapped. She turned around and made out something in the distance. It was really far away and all you could see was the outline but it was definitely an island.

"Land!" she cried. All anger and thoughts of their argument were replaced with the happiness that they wouldn't be stuck out in the middle of the ocean.

"Swim!" he instructed her.

They swam and swam for over a mile and AJ felt like she couldn't go any further.

"I'm tired." She panted.

"Come on AJ we have to keep going or the current is going to pull us further from the island."

She kept going until she physically couldn't anymore. She was so exhausted she felt like she was going to pass out.

Phil stopped when he didn't hear her swimming behind him. "We're almost there."

"I can't Phil!" she cried.

He swam over to her. "Wrap your arms around my neck."

"What?"

"Just do it!" Her turned his back toward her and she did what he said. She blushed a bit from being that close to him. She could feel the muscles of his back through his t shirt.

It took double the effort but he started pulling them towards the shore of the Island again. He was determined to get them there safely.

She could see that dragging her with him was making him tired really quickly.

" I can try to swim on my own again."

"No you can't." He could tell how drained she was.

They finally reached the shore and collapsed in the sand. The exhaustion took over and they both passed out.


End file.
